A New Team
'A New Team '''is the series pilot of Ben & Ken: The Adventures. Summary Ben is on edge of retirement, but when his son becomes a new hero with Ship, Ben must make sure they know what to do by joining them. Plot episode begins with Ken and an older Ship watching Sumo Slammers. '''Ship: '''Y'see, I do not understand why Master Ben liked this when he was young. '''Ken: '''Eh, Dad's childhood was kinda messed up. Facing intergalatic supervillains and beating them when 10? That would be scary; and totally awesome! '''Ship: '''Hey, you haven't used your Omnitrix in ages! Why don't we be a superduo; Ship & Ken! '''Ken: '''Yeah! But it'll be called Ken & Ship! '''Ship: '''NO! '''Ken: '''YEAH! and Ken continued their fight, while Ben was eavesdropping. '''Ben, quietly: '''What? Ken barely defeated Eon; now he wants to fight other supervillains? '''Gwen: '''Dad? What are you talking about? '''Ben: '''Your brother and ship want to become a superduo! '''Gwen: '''What? That's insane! He barely survived Eon and now he wants to fight some more?! '''Ben: '''He is not getting away with this. '''Gwen: '''What you going to do? Crush his dreams? '''Ben: '''Of course not! I'll join him; I'm a pro! '''Gwen: '''Looks like you still got that 10-year old stupidity Mom told me about. '''Ben: '''What? '''Gwen: '''Nothin'! '''Ben: '''Hmm... Anyways, I'm gonna tell Ken! '''Gwen: '''Fine by me! THEME SONG! and Ship are walking in their backgarden, bored as usual. Suddenly, Ben meets up with them. '''Ben: '''Kenneth and Ship! I, uh, hear you are starting a team. Might if I join. '''Ken: '''Only if you beat me in a fight. '''Ben: '''Easy! into Scorch '''Ken: '''Bring it on, old man!! into Diamondhead. & Ken headed for each other, punching. Scorch grabbed Diamondhead's arm and crashed him through the ground. '''Diamondhead: '''OOOOOWWWW! '''Ben, reverting: '''How's that? '''Ken & Ship: '''Eh... '''Ben: '''So... What are you exactly doing in this team? '''Ken: '''We are saving the worlds! '''Ben: '''Okay. So, what should we do first? '''Ship: '''TRAIN! Since there are no villains around we should train. '''Ken: '''Fine by me. the three where seen through some binoculars. The binoculars man brought a walkie-talkie. '???: '''Master Eon, we have Ken Tennyson. '''Eon, on walkie-talkie: '''Jump him, Creed. Try and take some of his DNA. He is our key to destruction. '''Creed: '''Whatever you say, boss. got out his DNA Sword then jumped off the building he was on. '''Creed: '''For Eon!! '''Ken: '''What's that? turned around and quickly dodge Creed. Ship shocked Creed then Ben punched him, leaving him knocked out. '''Ben: '''Who are you? '''Creed: '''Your worst nightmare. got back up. Him & Ben got into hand to hand combat, Ben just slightly winning. '''Ship: '''Go all hero on him! '''Ben: '''You're right! into Rath. LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' NEW GUY NAMED CREED, RATH'S GONNA BEAT YOU TO THE MAX! '''Creed: '''Are you now? grabbed Creed's sword and crushed to pieces then grabbed his head and threw him away. '''Ken: '''Rath is awesome! How'd you do that? '''Ben, reverting: '''Rath's just, well, full of anger. '''Ship: '''I wonder what he wanted. He may possibly be working for Eon... You remember what he said, right? '''Ken: '''Yeah... That guy kinda creeps me out. '''Ben: '''I'm pretty sure later we would learn about him and his history. '''Ship: '''Yeah. a floating empire-like spaceship, Creed ran up to Eon. '''Creed: '''Master, mission failed. '''Eon: '''Forget that, Operation Nek will be completed. Just trust me... THE END? Events *Ben, Ken & Ship make a team. *Creed appears. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Ken Yamamoto-Tennyson *Ship *Gwen Yamamoto-Tennyson Villains *Eon *Creed Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres